A system memory resident device management queue is a queue that may reside on a device for managing messages, and that may be managed by system memory. For example, a system memory resident device management queue may comprise a system memory resident device management queue to manage management queue elements. Alternatively, a system memory resident device management queue may comprise a system memory resident device completion queue to manage completion elements. Current implementations of system memory resident device management queues may not scale well to system memory resources.